Undone
by Zero-Aurum-Chan
Summary: Ryo is but a shell. A toy for others to play with. But toys can, and will, break. (Yaoi, Dark!fic)


**Title:** Undone

**By:** Zero-Aurum-Chan

**Summary:** Ryo is but a shell. A toy for others to play with. But toys can, and will, break. (Yaoi, Dark!fic)

**A/N:** What a way to open huh, a yaoi, dark!fic. Fun right, maybe not for you but for me this was a tonne of fun to write. Wow, that makes me seem sick. Anyway, this might not end up how I planned it out in the first place (I rarely stick to my plans, really ought to stop that) but we will see how it pans out hm, fancy coming along for the ride because there is plenty of room. I mean it's only me. So jump on the wagon and enjoy my story.

**Note: **Rating will be at T however it might go up by request (or by force, which ever works)

* * *

He stood, semi-naked, in the centre of the room. His arms were folded and he grasped his shoulders and the older male in the room looked him up and down, smirking at the younger boy. In the moonlight, the boy's milky white skin was almost translucent except from the scattered bruises that littered his legs and torso. Names weren't important to the elder male, he didn't care whether he knew them or not. The more impersonal and dirty the better. But the younger boy wasn't used to that.

"Come here whore," the older male commanded.

"My name's Ryo," the younger boy whispered, he despised being called a whore.

"I don't care, just get over here," the older male, whose name was actually Daiki.

Daiki watched as Ryo walked slowly over to him, when close enough he pulled Ryo close. He'd paid a fair amount for the boy and had been told he could do anything he wanted to him. Daiki smirked as he ran coarse hands over the pale boy's hips and then let out a small laugh when the boy shivered. He pulled Ryo onto his lap and moved the boys white hair out of the way so he could whisper into the boy's ear.

"You're my whore for tonight," Daiki whispered to Ryo.

"Anything you want," Ryo purred seductively, it was his job after all. "I'm all yours."

Daiki sat back and lightly ran his fingers over Ryo's lips, they were soft and slightly wet. Daiki looked into Ryo's eyes which were semi-shut with fake lust. To Daiki, Ryo was just another call on that could be used and disposed of at will. There were to be no feelings, no emotion. Just pleasure and, in Daiki's mind, pain. Ryo rolled his shoulders and brushed his long hair out of his face as Daiki planted harsh kisses over the boy's neck. Daiki tilted Ryo's head and pressed his lips against Ryo's. There was a short gasp from the younger boy.

"Hey!" Ryo pushed against Daiki's chest and tried to turn his head.

Daiki used the opportunity to push his tongue into Ryo's mouth. He explored and tasted Ryo, his tongue sliding over the roof of Ryo's mouth, his teeth, rubbing against Ryo's tongue. That was how he was playing that night. Ryo pulled away from Daiki, there were tears rolling down his face and Daiki frowned. He knew that the boy was young but not young enough to have something like that kiss cause him to fall pray to tears. Ryo seemed to notice the tears too and shamefully turned his head to wipe them away.

"What age are you?" Daiki asked for the first time.

"Eighteen," Ryo replied tearfully. Daiki could tell he was lying.

Daiki sighed and gently lifted Ryo's face so he was looking up at the older male. Daiki wiped away a few escaping tears.

"No tears tonight," Daiki whispered once again kissing the younger boy.

Daiki pushed Ryo onto the bed and looked down at him. It was the first time he'd actually taken a good look at the boy. He was pale, slender and his white hair was splayed out on the bed. From far away it would be easy to mistake him for a girl, no wonder a lot of people were after him.

"Pain or pleasure," Daiki whispered.

"Pleasure," Ryo said turning the tables and pulling Daiki down. "I'm your to enjoy."

Ryo was young, Daiki accepted that, but he was damn good at what he did. Daiki watched as Ryo touched himself, sliding his fingers over his arms, shoulders, chests, rubbed his palm over his nipple – he bit in his lip- and then slid his hand on the side, down over his hips. Daiki offered him his hand and without thinking Ryo took it and was pulled down into Daiki's lap. Ryo ended up with his knees on either side of Daiki's body, his hands on the elder male's shoulders and Daiki's hands knotted in his hair.

"You're a virgin?" Daiki asked.

A nod was all he received.

**xXx**

Sitting in the bath. Water rolled over his shoulder and steam enveloped him in a warming embrace. He could still feel him, the nameless man, between his thighs. It had started as a job and ended up more frightening. Ryo watched as blood was washed down the drain, part of him being washed away too. He wanted to stay there forever, never get out of the bath. He couldn't face seeing himself in the mirror. He knew there would be bruises but never planned on blood. With a heavy sigh, Ryo closed his eyes as more tears rolled down his face.

_"Fuck me!" the was the command._

_"What!" Ryo replied weakly._

_"Yeah heard me," Daiki shouted pulling the boy close to him._

Ryo whimpered and pulled his knees closer to his body, he could still feel it. The deep pounding in his arse didn't help either, the memories were still crystal clear. Ryo let out a long mournful cry. It had been a mistake to agree to the job, he'd been told that he'd be safe. That the man was a regular, never did anything without consent. It was bullshit, all if. The whole scenario had been bullshit. Ryo lowered his head onto his knees, he could still smell him.

_"Take it like a man!" Daika shouted._

_"No! Stop it!" Ryo cried as Daiki ran his fingers over the teenagers thighs._

_Daiki pulled down the teens boxers and flip him over, his hands running over Ryo's arse and gently fingering the boy's entrance. Daiki completely ignored the shouts and pleads to stop, Ryo should have guessed something was wrong when he was asked if he was a virgin. There was a sudden burst of pain as Daiki stuck one of his fingers into Ryo's arse. He laughed as the boy let out a shrill shriek. _

Ryo continued to cry, the water had turned cold now. It was numbing his body but it didn't matter, he wanted to be numb. He couldn't take it any more, it was never this bad. Sure he'd done some freaky shit with people but it was mutual, there had been no real contact. he felt, sick, dirty. Violated. His last ounces pride had been ripped from his hands, it wasn't peoples to take. His pride wasn't something other people could own, he wasn't a toy. So why did he feel like one, feel like one of those wind up soldiers designed to move in a set direction? Running his hands up his legs, Ryo dug his nails in and left angry red scratches up his shins.

"It's not fair," Ryo thought. "Why did it have to be me? Why didn't I just lie?"

_Tears rolled down his cheeks as his face was pushed into the mattress as Daiki pounded furiously, swearing and sweating, into the teenager. Ryo cried hard, he was beyond words at this point. His word had exploded into pain a long time before hand. Daiki froze suddenly and Ryo (for a short moment) thought it was over. That was when he felt it, Daiki thrust once more into Ryo and warm liquid began to seep down his legs._

_"You're such a filthy whore," Daiki whispered to Ryo who was trying to contain his screams and hate and agony._

Ryo was but a toy in the eyes of many, one to be played with and then tossed aside. Sometimes unnecessary roughness caused a toy to get broken. That was how Ryo felt, broken. Shattered into a million violated pieces and nothing was putting him back together.

* * *

**A/N: Well...that ended up being darker than I thought it would. Either way I hope you liked it, well not liked it...I dunno what I mean. Anyway, review, fave (don't bother following, it'sa one-shot) and I'll see you again. Tips will be taken on board and flames will be used in arson projects. **

**-Zero**


End file.
